Movement
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: Some thoughts and impressions can only be explained through writing. A series of random one-shots that I will post from time to time. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what it is but I just can't stop writing. So I've started this little drabble fic that I will update from time to time when I have a random thought about something from the show. It might not make sense a lot of the time, and it will come across as ridiculous. But those are what my thoughts are like. This first one is set at the end of 4x08. It's just ONE of the many impressions I get from that scene.**

**Talk to me on twitter, I'm bored and can't sleep. My username is redonesie.**

* * *

**Number 1:**

**I'm Good Here.**

Damn him and his cozy moments.

They were sitting and enjoying champagne by the fire place, reminiscing like some old couple.

Yes, they had a bevy of mistakes between them that made that notion seem so distant. But it didn't change the fact that right this second, Blair felt like she was home.

"I should be going" he said slowly, just staring at her contentedly.

_But I don't want you to, I'm so relaxed._

Blair nodded with a tight smile and a slight raise of her eyebrows.

"Goodnight Waldorf" he whispered.

_Can't you say that next to me in bed instead?_

She distractedly placed their glasses on the table and stood up to farewell him breezily.

"Same to you Bass" she said lightly, and then leaned in the same moment he did.

_Oh okay, we're hugging. Right then. Mm he smells divine. He's wearing that special cologne I got him to use only for social events._

Perhaps she didn't think her next move through, because when she pulled back they were forced to catch each other's looks of almost lazy want. Their heads just bent in automatically, like their conversation about becoming friends just hadn't happened. They kissed passionately, but Blair knew it was the softest, most natural feeling in the world.

_I'll just be defensive tomorrow morning, maybe. I'm too content right now._

She just went with it, wrapping her arms around his neck and swaying slightly as they continued to kiss. What was the point in fighting it right now? They both wanted it. It was the most honest truce that they had ever had, without even talking. But no talking was ever really needed when it came to them. Their body language said it all.

Like right now, when Chuck picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs, he said "Really cannot bring myself to go home" and "Come on dear, let's turn in for the night."

And when she leaned her head on his shoulder and clung to his neck, she exhaustedly agreed.

Blair couldn't really explain these weird moments of mutual understanding between them. It was just them.

* * *

**Yeah. I can be silly. But tell me you don't kind of get that impression from that scene?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another silly thing that I wrote. It's set way into the future. Like far enough for Henry to be married. I don't really know where my mind goes sometimes, but enjoy:**

* * *

**Number 2:**

**Eating with Blair and Chuck**

Blair had a weird obsession when it came to Chuck.

Well, Blair had a lot of strange obsessions when it came to the Basstard, but there was one in particular that he still definitely didn't know about.

Blair Waldorf loved to watch her husband eat.

It wasn't just sexual, although it _was _an incredible turn-on for her to observe him. Just watching him take a bite out of a strawberry made her dizzy with arousal. The way he licked up all the leftover custard from an eclair, whether it was from his fingers or his tempting lips, was just..._too much_.

But there was a huge part of her that found it fascinating. There he would sit at dinner, happily enjoying seconds and thirds of all the amazing food their chef would bring while she just sat next to him and studied him in wonder, barely touching her own food. It wasn't like Serena, where her love for food didn't show in her body. Chuck wasn't exactly thin, and he definitely wasn't buff. But he was so beautiful, attractive and handsome to her. He was the most desirable man she had ever known by far. It was the same with his flamboyant, pastel-involved taste in clothing, that only he could somehow make look manly. A great deal of his sexiness, in her opinion, had come from a confidence that he traditionally shouldn't have, but had anyway.

He simply didn't care. The food was delicious, and he was going to enjoy every bit of it and not regret it.

Blair was in awe.

How could a person be like that? How could they literally just eat what they wanted, have the consequences show on their body, but still be so amazingly carefree about it?

From time to time, Chuck would catch her staring at him and he would stop eating, furrowing his eyebrows at her in a silent question. She would shake her head with a tender smile as if to say "nothing." Then she would pile more food into his plate encouragingly, because he had the bravery that she never seemed to have with food. It was a truly inspiring thing to her, and that was why she made certain that he got whatever he wanted when it came to eating. People thought it was her "playing the wife," with her placing reservations on eclairs for him. But it was genuinely because she wanted him to eat his favorite foods. Because she herself couldn't indulge, she became obsessed with the idea of indulgence, and where there is indulgence, there is Chuck Bass.

There did come a certain point where Blair realized just how abnormal she was being. One night, after a round of passionate love-making, Chuck had slipped out of bed like a cat and crept to the kitchen to steal a slice of cake from their fridge, completely and unabashedly in the nude. She didn't blame him, their activities had left her famished. Blair was surprised he was able to move to get the food. Her legs felt like jelly.

When he returned and sat on the bed, Blair had propped herself up on one elbow and admired him eating the cake, and the way he made sounds of content with each bite. She eyed the chocolate cheesecake and had to admit that it looked rather enticing.

Chuck seemed to notice, and pushed the plate towards her in offering. She shook her head in casual refusal, and he seemed to accept that answer.

But it wasn't long until he caught her eyes staring at the cake longingly again, and this time he speared a piece with his fork and brought it to her mouth.

"It's the middle of the night Chuck. I'm trying to _avoid_ becoming chunky," Blair reprimanded, leaning away from the fork and sitting up a little against the headboard.

"What's wrong with chunky? My body is a little chunky, wouldn't you admit?" Chuck replied casually, but raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Blair looked down at the comforter almost bashfully, picking at it.

"Yeah, but you look great with it. You pull off eating whatever you want," Blair muttered.

"So could you," Chuck retorted, after struggling to hide his smile her compliment.

"No, I couldn't," Blair whispered, her eyes wide.

"Yes, you can," Chuck murmured with a smirk.

Blair's eyes narrowed. "_No,_ I couldn't."

"Yes you can," he replied childishly. "Come on, what's stopping you? The kids are married or in college. We have time and attention for ourselves again."

"That is the exact reason to be _careful_ about we eat now that we have the chance," Blair said, rolling her eyes at her husband's theory.

"Why don't you just join me in the world of not caring?" Chuck said, rolling his eyes back at her.

Blair chuckled and shook her head at him. She crossed her arms over her chest, thinking he'd drop the subject. But he continued to carry on like a little _girl_.

"Quit caring, please," Chuck practically whined.

She stared in disbelief at him. Her husband could still be an immature baby after decades of marriage.

"Quit with me, honey," he whispered excitedly, his eyes lighting up boyishly. He practically bounced as he nudged his body against hers insistently.

"_Chuck!"_ she cried, shoving him, but a laugh helplessly escaped her at his antics.

"Come on, you know you want to," he said huskily with that hypnotically persuasive, smug look across his face, as though he had already convinced her.

Blair stared at him with an exasperated smile.

"You're annoying," she said, biting her lip to control her grin.

"And you're _dying_ for this cake," he said, lifting the fork to take a long, luxurious bite out of it. He moaned loudly and exaggeratedly, letting his eyes roll back in enjoyment.

She knew he was putting it on, but watching it still made her body heat up as though they hadn't just had sex a few minutes ago.

"I dare you," he whispered, licking his lips and placing the half eaten cake on their bed. He walked to the bathroom, not bothering with any clothes again.

Blair silently enjoyed the sight of his backside as he walked away, and when he disappeared from her view she glanced down at the chocolate perfection.

It practically begged to be eaten.

But the calories, think of the calories.

She really shouldn't. And she wouldn't.

"Damn that mother-Chucker," she proclaimed to the room, picking up the fork and beginning to dig into the cake. He really shouldn't have dared her. Dares never ended well for the both of them.

And Blair didn't regret it one bit, especially when he exited the bathroom and grinned at her broadly. She menacingly pointed the fork at him before shoveling another sweet serving into her mouth. He quickly sat next to her and watched her eat for a moment, looking fascinated himself, for once.

Eventually he opened his mouth a little expectantly so that she could give him a bite, but she raised her eyebrows and shook her head at him.

"Seriously?" he said with a chuckle.

"Mine," she said with a mouthful of cake. _Wow,_ it hadn't taken long for her to abandon any propriety.

"What have I created?" Chuck said dramatically, and began to try to manipulate and maneuver his way into getting a bite. It seemed that now he had introduced her to this playing field, she was quite ready to meet his match at every turn. It wasn't that different to most of the things she did with him.

From that day onward, Blair Waldorf never "daintily picked" again, and it was all at the hands of that glutinous Bass-hole.

* * *

**Am I total weirdo?**

**I think I just enjoyed watching Chuck eat on Gossip Girl a little too much. Follow me on twitter so we can analyse Chuck Bass's eating habits together. My username is redonesie**

**I'm hungry after writing this. hahahaha!**

**What did you guys think?**


End file.
